The field of the invention pertains to automotive vehicle signal lights. In particular, the invention pertains to signal lights and a method of using the signal lights to signal the braking of an automotive vehicle as well as indicating the intention to turn in a certain direction. The signal lights should have the capability of being seen from a distance, ideally reducing the number of collisions at the rear of the vehicle.
Attempts have been made to mount lights in visible locations. In the past, a high mount rear tail light to indicate braking has been used. This type of light has been used on passenger vehicles and is generally mounted in the center back of the vehicle at the lower edge of the back window. Some attempts have been made to place the high mount tail light at the middle of the top edge of the back window. However, positioning of high mount signal lights on commercial vehicles for braking has been noticeably limited. Further, indication of intent to turn the vehicle has not been accomplished with signals mounted at a high position.
For the year of 1994, the State of Michigan alone, reported 4,441 rear end collisions for the category including large trucks, buses, hazardous material carriers, and vehicles having at least two axles and six or more tires. Clearly, better signaling is needed, particularly for commercial vehicles.
Some of the previous attempts to position a relatively high tail light are as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,466 discloses a vehicle rear signal light assembly for mounting above the rear window of an automobile.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,225,185 discusses a mounting for a marker light on a truck trailer.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,400,655 shows a guide for public safety of vehicles and pedestrians.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,564,497 teaches a light and horn vehicle signaling system for a truck trailer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,297,675 discloses an underdeck supplemental right turn signal for semitrailers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,800,471 shows a brake light attachment for use with a trailer hitch.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,751,493 teaches a kit for retrofitting automobiles with deceleration warning lights.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,440,415 shows a trailer interior and exterior lighting system.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,956,632 discusses a multiple purpose oscillating arm electromechanical vehicle signal device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,073,768 discloses a multiple array of signal lights mounted below a truck tailgate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,622,494 teaches a signaling device mounted below a bus rear window.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,245,251 shows a daytime running light convenience feature.
However, none of the above patents teach separate turning, braking and emergency signal lights mounted near the highest point of the vehicle and adjacent the sides of the vehicle. Thus, no known device exists to signal: braking, the intention of turning, sudden deceleration and an emergency to a distant viewer. The need exists for devices to be mounted in separate high locations to indicate braking, the intention of turning, sudden deceleration and an emergency.